


Burn

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Beard Kink, Crack, Fluff, M/M, TK loves Carlos beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can I request a Tarlos fic were Carlos is off work for a few weeks (cos he broke his leg or something) so he lets his beard and hair grow out, which TK becomes obsessed with and then gets all pouty when he has to shave to go back to work? I’m just obsessed with beardy, curly haired Rafa!! 😍😍🥵🥵
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 253





	Burn

“Jesus you scared me,” TK sighed as he sat next to his fiance in the trauma bay. “I thought it was something serious when they called me.”

“It’s just a broken wrist Ty.”

“Poor baby,” he pouted. “What happened?”

“Travis and I were chasing a guy on foot. I caught up to him and tackled him but he rolled us and I landed on my wrist wrong. I got him cuffed before the pain kicked in. Then Travis called in backup and drove me to the hospital.”

“God bless the rookie. How long are you out of work?’

“Six weeks. Luckily it's just a fracture.”

“Well I guess I’ll just have to nurse you back to health.”

“I’m good with that.”

“Come on let’s get you home.”

*****

“I hate not being able to shave,” Carlos complained, rubbing his uninjured hand against the growing stubble on his face.

“I kinda like it,” TK pressed a kiss to his jaw, feeling the mild stubble burn his cheek.

“I’m glad you do.”

“Keep growing it. I’ve never seen you with a beard.”

“I have to keep it shaved for work.”

“I know, but I like the beard. The curls are growing on me too.”

“Of course you do,” Carlos said rolling his eyes.

“At least keep it until you have to go back to work.”

“Like I have any other choice. Shaving kind of requires two hands.”

“Good. Because you’re sexy like this.”

“Jesus TK don’t tease me when I can’t do anything about it,” he moaned.

“I’ll do something about it baby.”

*****

The longer Carlos’ hair and beard grew, the more insatiable TK became. He loved the beard burn between his thighs and Carlos loved the scratches across his back.

However not being able to use his left hand was an inconvenience that left TK doing most of the work.

“Jesus,” TK groaned as he squatted to grab something off the bottom shelf at work.

“What’s wrong with you?” Paul questioned.

“My legs are sore.”

“Dirty reasons?”

“Hell yeah. With Carlos’ hand out of commission I’ve been getting a lot of leg work in if you know what I’m saying.”

“Yeah I hear you man.”

“Carlos is sexy but curly haired, bearded Carlos is a whole new level of gorgeous.”

“Damn boy, get some.”

*****

“Hey babe, I’m home.”

“Hey,” Carlos greeted him with a kiss.

“How was your doctor's appointment?”

“Cast is off,” he said, waving his hand. “Still on limited use until I can get out of the brace, but I can go back to work next week.”

“So that means you have to shave?”   


“Much to your dismay yes.”

“Well, looks like I’m going to have to get as much quality time in with it as I can,” he ran a hand over his stubbly jaw. “But you’re gonna have to do some work because my legs fucking hurt.”

“Deal.”

Carlos led him to the bedroom and shoved him down on the bed. He fell on top of him, using his elbows to support his weight.

“You’re so sexy,” TK wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You’re gorgeous baby.”

He moved down his body to suck a fresh hickey on his hip bone. He rubbed his cheek against his belly, leaving an angry red mark on the sensitive skin.

“Fuck,” TK moaned, tossing his head back.

“You want me to eat you out baby?”

“Yes, god yes.”

Carlos slid down a little further, lifting TK’s legs over his shoulders. He kissed along the inside of his thighs, leaving bright red marks that would burn later.

“So pretty baby,” he murmured.

“Shit Carlos just do something.”

“As you wish.”

Carlos ate him out with a vengeance, leaving beard burn around his hold.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, pulling Carlos’ hair.

Carlos didn’t stop, bringing TK over the edge just from eating him out.

“Shit,” Tk chuckled, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Give me a few minutes to recover and I’ll finish you off.”

“I don’t need it baby. I’m good.”

“You sure.”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just want to cuddle and nap with you.”

“Sounds good to me.”

TK opened his arms and Carlos laid across his chest, letting TK run his fingers through his hair.

“I’m gonna miss your curls,” TK sighed, tugging on a strand.

“Maybe I could leave my hair a little longer. The beard has to go though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah baby. Sorry.”

“You can’t have it all I guess.”

*****

The next time TK came home from work and Carlos was clean shaven with gelled hair, he honest to God pouted. 

“I don’t like it,” he whined. “I miss the beard.”

“I know you have some obsession with my beard baby but you know I have to shave for work.”

“I know. That doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Well next time I break my wrist I’ll grow it out again. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
